Talk:Aria Montgomery/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130127044233
I am going to state ''all of the clues ''that point to Aria being A: - Ali blackmailed Aria about the affair. Good motive for being A. - In the pilot episode sleepover scene, the girls are having fun and then Spencer says to Aria: "Careful Aria, drink more and you'll us all your secrets". - Aria shushes in the theme song as if she is hiding something. - Aria recieved almost little to no torment from A. - Everything A does seems to benefit Aria for the most part. A told her parents about the affair, but her parents got back together several episodes later. The current divorce has nothing to d with the affair, but the relationship of Aria and Ezra. A also saved Aria and Ezra's relationship. - Aria's phone always seems to be changing every few episodes where as the other liars always have the same phone since the series began. We know that A has multiple phones. - A sends a lot of their typed notes through typewriters. Ezra has a typewriter in his appartment. Aria has access to this since she has a key to his appartment. - Mona reached out and made friendships with both Spencer and Emily throughout 3B. As far as we can tell, Mona and Aria seamed to have had a cold relationship out of the 4 liars. - Even after Mona's reveal, Aria seems to hate Mona the most out of the four liars. Mona seems to hate Aria the most as well out of the four liars. Ironically, Mona as A barely did anything to Aria. Meanwhile, Hanna and Emily seemed to be more forgiving, despite the fact that Mona tormented them the most. Perhaps Aria is angry at Mona for giving Hanna Maya's website. - Season 1 episode 14, Spencer gets a note from A on her laptop. On it, it is a picture of Ali walking in her backyard at night the night she died, and an A message is edited onto the photo. In the next episode, Aria prints the same photo without the A note. How did Aria have the original photo in the first place? - Season 3 episode 7, when discussing Mona's code, the liars ask Hanna why Mona didn't just say the website instead of using a code. Hanna says that Mona doesn't trust Aria. - Noel Kahn is always being suspected by the liars as being A. Ironically, all of Noel's relationships have so far been A or somehow sketcy. Mona was revealed to be A. Jenna is already sketchy. But remember that Noel briefly dated Aria. Could the pattern apply to Aria? - Whenever the liars are investigating, Aria is never with them, but with Ezra. - Season 1 episode 7, Spencer, Hanna and Aria came in the forest to discuss what to do about Toby's file (remember that Toby is also A). Right before they walk to the lake, Aria notices Spencer's phone ring in the car. The text is from Emily, telling the girls not to destroy the file. Aria wanted the file to be destroyed. Later at the end, we see A pulling out the files out of the river. Aria not only wanted the files out of the liar's hands, but also knew where the files would be. - In the same episode, Spencer, Emily and Hanna are in Emily's room. Emily gets a text, and she says: "It's probably Aria". The text was actually from A. - Season 1 episode 10, A hits Hanna with a car because "she knew too much". Just before, Hanna only figured out two things: Noel Kahn wrote on the back of the car and was presumed to be A, and she saw Aria and Ezra making out in his car. If Noel isn't A, then the only thing Hanna almost got killed for was that she figured out about the couple. - Aria's prefered flavor of frozen yogurt is tofee, as mentioned in UnmAsked. In the same episode, Mona says in her monologue about how much she loves her "tofee tango lipstick". - Season 3 episode 3, Mona is seen singing while holding the queen of hearts card in her hand. In episode 7 of the same season, when Aria visits Mona in the day room, and the two are making a house of cards, the camera angle shows Aria, and a card right below her face: the king of hearts! - Season 2 episode 23, Duncan meets up with Aria in the plane. Duncan says how Alison could have been afraid of somene (A). ''She was afraid of someone, maybe a guy, maybe an enemy, maybe a friend. ''The moment he says "friend", suspensful music starts playing. Not only that, Ducan glares at Aria, who loses control of the plane right when Duncan said "friend". - Season 2 episode 1, the liars are in the greenhouse discussing how Ian may be alive becuase someone sent texts to Melissa (it was actually coming from A) claiming to be Ian. When Spencer, who was pretending to be Melissa, texted Ian asking for proof that this is really him, the person said: "Ask me anything". Spencer asked the person what they were naming Melissa's baby (Taylor). When Spencer sends the text, there is no reply for a few seconds. The person only correctly replies right after Aria asks Spencer what the name of the baby is. Aria could have been holding a phone in her hand and Mona was on the other line, listening. - Season 2 episdoe 22, the liars and Mona make a plan to lie to Ashley after Ashley and Ella start to get suspicous about the A notes that were sent to both parents a couple of times. Aria "lies" to Ashley that she is A, and she did it to scare Hanna into not shoplifting anymore. Aria says to Ashley: "''I'm A. A for Aria. A for anonymous. A for--" ''She immediately gets cut off by Ashley. What else was Aria going to say that stands for A? Alison? - Season 3 episode 22, Aria oh so conveinently decides to wear her dead best friend's Vivian Darkbloom jacket without any hesitation for the 'first time'. Aria was last in posession of the red coat before we see Big A wearing it to visit Mona. And let's just say A did steal it back. Why hadn't Aria still mentioned to her friends that the coat is missing? - In This is a Dark Ride, Aria writes her name on the window condensation when meeting Adam Lambert. The last A of her name is written the way A writes their psydeunem, with the horizontal line being diagnol and going past the right diagnol line. - Aria blackmailed her father in 2x24 over telling the deen about the affair with Meredith if Byron doesn't stay out of Aria's and Ezra's buisness. Very A-ish thing to do... - So far, Aria has been the least closest to the members of the A-Team when it comes to interactions. Hanna was the closest to Mona, followed by Emily, Spencer and lastly: Aria. Spencer was the closest to Toby, followed by Emily, Hana and lastly: Aria. Did Aria do that so all suspicions would divert from her. - Apparently, Aria was supposed to be targeted in 3B, but we still hadn't seen that happen yet other then the Halloween episode. What crazy Meredith had done to Aria had nothing to do with A. - 2x25, in A's lair, we see dolls of the liars. The dolls of Ali, Spencer, Emily and Hanna are all wearing fancy stylish clothing. Aria seems to be wearing a black hoodie and black pants. - We learn in season 2a that Byron's brother had a mental illness. Mike was depressed. Perhaps this gene was passed on to Aria. - A kills Garret after he tells Spencer about Byron meeting up with Ali the night she died.There are only two people who are involved enough to not want this information released: Byron and Aria. Byron is most likely not A, and he had been cleared of killing Ali in the recent episode. That only leaves Aria, who kepy denying her father's suspicons as 3B started. A also tried to kill Spencer right after A kills Garret, who was the only other person at the time who knew about Byron and Ali meeting up. -